The present invention relates to a technique for monitoring execution state of a program executed on a computer.
JP-A-2001-325126 discloses a method for monitoring a computer system having a computer or the like by collecting values of items associated with the execution state of a program executed on the computer at a predetermined time interval, wherein according to the use frequency or load of the computer, the computer monitoring interval is reduced or the number of items (monitoring items) to be monitored is added or alternatively, the computer monitoring interval is increased or the monitoring item is deleted.